Phutureprimitive
Phutureprimitive is a dubstep artist. Biography Taken directly from his website Phutureprimitive is the moniker of Bay Area producer and songwriter Rain. Early childhood photos reveal Rain sitting at the piano plinking keys, grinning from ear to ear… a true sign of things to come. Continuing his early fascination, Rain was later drawn to electronic music, inspired by its ability to combine the best of organically played instruments and the synthetic pleasures of sounds more exotic to the human ear. After beginning a DJ career in the 90s, Rain began incorporating the music he was making in his home studio into his DJ sets. That was all it took to trigger a full blown love affair with electronic music and the process of its creation… and Phutureprimitive was born. Phutureprimitive’s music is best described as dripping wet love drops of nasty mind melting sonic bliss. Lush melodies drift across intricate rhythms, groove heavy beats and warm, fuzzy bass lines. Often exploring a dark and dense palette, there is also a profound sense of tranquility and beauty, engaging the listener into hypnotic movement and often escalating into a full-on kinetic experience. Shimmering with cinematic qualities, his music ultimately speaks to the body, mind and soul. Despite electronic music’s tendency to suffer a short shelf life, Phutureprimitive has already demonstrated a timeless quality with his debut album “Sub Conscious” on Waveform Records, which remains the top seller on the label since its release in 2004, obtaining a cult status among fans and collectors. With a string of singles released in the interim on various labels, the birth of Native Harmonix (Rain’s own Record Label) brought us the “Luminous” EP in 2010; delving into a lyrical based production, supported by undulating synth work and a palpable haunting texture throughout. His second full-length release “Kinetik” forged new territories of emotional electronic dance music, exploring a heavier, bass-centric sound that adds raw energy to intricately detailed tracks. “Kinetik” remains on the iTunes Top 100 Electronic Music Chart, 3 years after its release. With a new collection of songs released in 2 parts titled “Searching for Beauty in the Darkest Places,” he takes ideas from his previous releases and supercharges them with hard-hitting dancefloor appeal, while maintaining the depth and prowess this trusted producer is so well known for. His first national headlining tour in Fall 2013 debuted his collaboration with ritual dancer Caeli La. The tour launched with the release of their first official music video, “Lucid Dream,” a collaboration with multi-media production team Vinton Depiction & Michael Miller, the animation/visual effects creator behind NBC’s “Grimm.” The Dance Out Your Demons Tour featured an interactive game, in which the audience members write down a “demon,” fear, or something they are letting go of on a piece of duct tape, stick it to the bottom of their shoe, and then “dance out their demons.” Due to the success of DOYD, Phutureprimitive announced that they will continue to incorporate the game on future tours. External Links *Official website *YouTube *Facebook *Twitter Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Artists